Pretty Cure Jewels
by prettycure97
Summary: Teresa moved to the city of Toronto, and meet this yellow creature Hinta. Hinta brought along 3 other friends- Lina, Aroo, and Samsou. Teresa met Angel, Emily, and Aqua. She and her new friends become the new warriors Pretty Cure Jewels!
1. What's A Pretty Cure!

***This is my 2****nd**** story! This is some information for anyone who reads this:  
****Hinta:**** Feminine  
****Lina:**** Feminine  
****Samsou:**** Male  
****Aroo:**** Male  
****Firena:**** Feminine **_**(Duh)**_

**Hope everyone enjoys this! **

14 year old, Teresa Hendark moved from her hometown Schomberg, to the city of Toronto. Her home in Schomberg was a small town house. Her two brothers moved out. One went to university and the other went to college. It was now her mother and herself, since her parents had a divorce when Teresa was around 5 years old. She is going to a private school, Northern Lights Academy _(for girls)_. Teresa and her mother now lives in an apartment, because of it was only the two of them, and how the size of the amount of stuff decreased dramatically when her brothers moved out.  
By the time the summer was over, they were moved in nicely.

"I hope you're ready for your first day of school tomorrow!" hollered Teresa's mother, Angelica.

Teresa opened the door of her new bedroom, and walked into the living room, where she found her mother sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Yes, mother," answered Teresa.

"Is your room made up?"

"Yes".

"God, because if you bring any new friends home tomorrow, you'd want to have you room nice and clean for them".

"I doubt I'd bring any friends home".

"You don't know that".

"No one likes the new kid".

"I highly doubt that. Now get yourself washed up, and ready for bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

Teresa's alarm started to buzz at 7:30 A.M. She reached out from under her soft warm bed to shut it off. The she crawled out of bed to the washroom. The window reflected off the mirror, and Teresa saw something yellow outside from the mirror. She twirled around, and saw nothing.

"I hate it when my imagination plays tricks on me," moaned Teresa.

She slowly opened the bathroom door, and walked into the kitchen. She flung herself onto the chair and flopped her head on the table.

"Teresa, honey, did you happen to notice the 'time schedule' on the fridge?" asked Angelica.

"No," groaned Teresa.

"Well, you should know that school starts at 8:00 A.M. By subway, it will take 15 minutes to get there. It's just past 7:30 A.M. You have 15 minutes to get yourself dressed, eat, and get to the train".

"What?"

"You should listen when I call you in the morning."

Teresa jumped so fast the chair fell behind her. She bolted down the hall, and shut the door from her bedroom. She took out her school outfit. It was a white dress shirt with a blue jacket. It had seaweed green and navy blue socks with brown shoes, and a red bow tie. She put all her books in her green school bag. Teresa grabbed her pink hair brush and her long golden brown hair was brushed neatly and had a blue hair band in her hair; to match her school outfit.  
By the time she was ready, she had 5 minutes left to get to the subway. As she flew down the hallway, she grabbed a bit of her toast and gulped down her orange juice, said 'goodbye' to her mother; it was 7:45 A.M.

Since she moved to Toronto, she made sure she knew where to go, and which stop to get off at. Teresa soared down the street, and just made it as the train left to station. She fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"You just made it," said a girl dressed in the same outfit as Teresa.

"Oh, yeah, I did," said Teresa, as she got up. "Hi, I'm Teresa Hendark."

"I'm Angel Burlan." Angel had shoulder length dark green hair in two pig tails. Her eyes were also a deep green. "What grade are you in? I'm in grade 8".

"So am I."

"Glad we met. May be we'll be in the same class."

Two other girls, in the same school outfit, sat across from where Teresa and Angel stood. One girl had long red hair and hazel eyes. The other had medium length blue hair and deep blue eyes, though her bangs covered them.

"Hey, Teresa, we've got company," whispered Angel.

"Huh?" questioned Teresa. "Oh".

"Hello. We saw that you two wore the same outfit as we do. So if you don't mind our asking, but what grade are you in?" asked the girl with long red hair.

"Well, we both are going into grade 8. And I'm Teresa Hendark, and this is Angel Burlan," introduced Teresa.

"I'm Emily Tam, and this is Aqua Smith," added the girl with red hair. "And we're also in the 8th grade".

As the train road across the tracks, Teresa saw something yellow, once again, fly by the window. She let out a small yelp, but Angel, Emily, and Aqua didn't hear her, because they were talking.  
The train slowed to a stop, and the 4 girls walked off together, until; they all stopped at the same door.

"Is everyone in the same class?" asked Emily.

Everyone just smiled at each other, and walked in the classroom and took a seat. Teresa took the seat next to the window. As everyone waited for the teacher, she, once, again, saw this yellow creature bolt past.

"_What is that thing?" thought Teresa._

As the last bell of the day rung, Teresa stood outside, and awaited her new friends. At the corner of her eye, she saw the same yellow creature that she saw several times before.

"That's it. I'm going to find out what this thing is".

She gripped her gag, and followed the yellow creature into an empty park. When she caught up to it, she finally caught a glimpse of what this creature looked like.  
It was a chubby little thing, with small white wings on its back (She figured that those small wings couldn't get it to fly). At the top of its head was a striped yellow and black with a pair of antennas. It had a small orange beak, and small orange feet and arms.

"Hello!" greeted the creature. "I'm Hinta".

Teresa flipped back, startled. "You-You talk?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"That's a stupid question".

"Hey!"

"Anyways, I am the Guardian from the Jewel castle."

"Jewel Castle?"

"Yes. And you have to become a legendary warrior, Pretty Cure!"

"What's a Pretty Cure?"

"Wait." Hinta jumped 2 inches from the ground to turn around, and yelled "Everyone come out, it's safe!"

3 more creatures, that looked like Hinta jumped out of the bushes. They didn't have the same striped head as Hinta did, though. They all were just as chubby as Hinta was, and they all had a pair of small wings, and an orange beak, arms and feet. One was blue, another was red, and the last was green.

"Why are you all here? There's bound to be someone to come walking into the park!" warned Teresa, looking around for people.

"Relax, it's empty. And besides, if someone does come, we'll hide in the bushes," replied Hinta. "And I told you already why we're here. To get _your_ help. And you have to become Pretty Cure to do so. And the others have to find 3 other girls to become your partners. By the way, the green one is Lina, the blue one is Samsou, and the red one is Aroo."

"When are the others going to find other girls to become Pretty Cure, along with me?" asked Teresa.

"Whenever. But until then, you have to take care of all 4 of us."

"What!"

The sky turned a gloomy grey, after the sun was shining all day, and the ground had mist looming across it.

"What's going on?" asked Teresa while scanning the area.

"Darkness," answered Aroo seriously.

"Teresa!" yelled Angel. "What's with all the mist everywhere? Where did you go, I thought you were going –"

Angel, Aqua and Emily stood still, staring at Teresa. Their faces were in complete shock, as if they'd seen a ghost.

"T-This isn't what it l-looks like!" stuttered Teresa. "I have no idea where these things came from!"

Lina, Samsou and Aroo ran up to Angel, Aqua, and Emily.

"They are so weird looking, and yet, sort of cute," said Angel as she picked up Lina and hugged her.

Samsou and Aroo jumped into Aqua and Emily's arms.

"Perfect! Now we have all of the Pretty Cure's!" cheered Hinta.

"What?" yelled the 4 girls.

"Well, if you won't become Pretty Cure, ever thing I'm about to do will be incredibly easy," said a woman with long orange and yellow hair and a leather outfit with fire designs on it.

"It's Firena!" yelled Hinta, Lina, Samsou, and Aroo.

"Firena?" asked the girls.

"Please, if you will, hand those stupid creatures over," asked Firena.

"Never!" yelled Emily. "They're not stupid!"

"I'm sure none of us knows what's happening, but we'll never do such a thing!" hollered Aqua.

"Well, that's a shame," Firena sadly said, sarcastically. "So I will have to fight and us force to get them, if you don't hand them over."

Hinta, Lina, Samsou, and Aroo turned into small handheld devices."Quick, press each heart button!" ordered Hinta. Each Girl pressed every heart button. They grabbed each other's hands and yelled:

"Sparkle Duel Shield!"

Their feet lifted off the ground and they let go of each other's hands and soared in different directions, while sparkles flew onto their bodies.

When Teresa stopped flying, she floated in the air and all the sparkles on her body turned into shining red hearts. Her hair grew longer and the coloured blasted into a light pink, with a dark pink bow tied in her hair at the said of her head, near her face. The hearts blasted off her arms to reveal long pink gloves and pink boots also appeared on her legs. On her body, were a short pink dress and a bow with a red stone of some sort in the middle.

Angel floated in the air, and all the sparkles turned into leaf green clubs. Her hair turned a darker green and a ribbon tied her hair into a ponytail. The clubs on her arms and legs blasted away and a pair of green gloves and green boots appeared. A green top and skirt appeared on her body. Under the top, her stomach showed and a bow with a green stone was in the middle of it.

Aqua floated in the air and all the sparkles turned into sea blue spades. Her hair was tied up into 2 pigtails and each ribbon that tied her hair up, had a spade on it and her hair colour turned into a shining silvery baby blue. All the spades that were on her arms and legs blasted away and dark blue and light blue gloves and boots appeared. The spades on her body blew away and a dress; with all different shades of blue, appeared on her body. Under the shorts, was a pair of shorts. There was a bow with a stone of some sort in the middle.

Emily floated in the air and all the sparkles on her body turned into purple diamonds. Her long red hair bounced into curls with some hair pulled back into a bow, a red bow. All the diamonds and her arms and legs blew away and red and pink boots and gloves appeared. The diamonds and her body blasted away and a red dress appeared, On the top of the dress, the bottom was pulled up into an up-side-down V – and it showed her stomach.  
Teresa, Angel, Aqua and Emily flew down and landed beside each other with sparkles shooting under their feet. Hinta, Lina, Samsou, and Aroo were in pouches attached to their outfits.

"The person with the courage will blast away the darkness! Cure heart!" yelled Teresa.

"With the power of kindness, the earth will remain in peace! Cure Emerald!" yelled Angel.

"The one with strength truly shows gentleness! Cure Sapphire!" yelled Aqua.

"The passion of all will overrule the darkness! Cure Ruby!" yelled Emily

They all yelled:

"Pretty Cure Jewels!"

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Our First Victory

"We are Pretty Cure Jewels!"

They gazed at their outfits and at each other.

"W-What happened to us?" questioned Cure Heart.

"Well, that took long enough," sighed Firena, "now it's my turn to shine! Go Kulina!" Firena raised her hand and a grey ghostly figure came out.

It had glowing yellow eyes and a shapeless body. It was a ghost creature that shimmered grey and white. It did have arms but it disappeared at the bottom.  
The Kulina flew into a small tree at the side of the of the park. The tree started to shift, then it came right out of the ground. On the trunk of the tree was a face, a demon looking face. It had the same Kulina's same eyes, glowing yellow terror, and a mouth with pointed edges; like something you'd see on a Halloween jack-o-lantern.

"Kulina!"

"What is that?" yelled Cure Emerald. Her pouch started to shake, then she heard Lina's voice talking.

"That's a Kulina! It can take the same form of anything, and can posses a human being!"

"That enough pointless talk! Defeat them, Kulina!" ordered Firena.

The Kulina jumped towards the, and landed a few inches away from their bodies. The blast of wind from when it landed blew Pretty Cure across the park, screaming.

"Pretty Cure, get up!" ordered Samsou.

Cure Heart struggled to get to her feet and finally stood up straight, and said:

"Who do you think you are? What's going through you head? Do you think you can just come to our world and do whatever you want, with anyone putting up a fight to stop you? We'll never forgive you for this!"

"Kulina!" It's tree roots soared threw the air and swiped across the land, and Cure Heart grabbed it and it flew. She was amazed! She stopped it and twirled around and tossed the creature across the ground.

"Is every one okay?" asked Cure heart, panting. She reached out her hand and helped the 3 remain Pretty Cure's up.

"Thanks," said Cure Emerald, Sapphire and Ruby.

"Okay. Lets figure this out, before that things starts to attack us again. Cure Sapphire and I will take care of Firena. Cure Emerald and Ruby, you two deal with that Kulina," instructed Cure Heart.

"How?" asked Cure Ruby.

"Well, I don't know. Just do moves that you've seen in super hero do,"

"Okay!" cheered the Cure's. They all jumped in different directions.

Cure Emerald and Ruby started to attack the Kulina. They punched, kicked, pushed, and any other moves possible.

"This isn't doing much," panted Cure Ruby. "What else is there we can do?"

"Cure Ruby," said Lina, "You have to call out 'Pretty Cure Ruby Flash'".

"Will that work?"

"Of course!" Good idea Lina," said Aroo happily, even though he didn't think of it, since Cure Ruby was his partner.

"Okay, I'll try," replied Cure Ruby, nervously. "Pretty Cure Ruby Flash!" She stretched out her arms and spread her hands apart. A diamond came out of each hand and a blast of blinding red light shown out at the Kulina.

"Kulina!" roared the monster in pain.

"Now what?" hollered Cure Ruby, trying to keep her hands up and the power out.

"Cure Emerald, call 'Pretty Cure Emerald Strike'" Lina said quickly.

"Pretty Cure Emerald Strike!" Cure Emerald stretched out her arms and a green club came out of each hand. Green spheres blasted out of the clubs, continually. Cure Ruby let her attack down, while the Kulina was blinded, not knowing that another attack was coming. The Emerald Strike shot at it and it soon exploded into small hearts, spades, clubs, and diamonds.

Meanwhile, Firena and Cure Heart and Cure Sapphire were fighting. Cure heart jumped and started kicking, while Cure Sapphire low kicked Firena's legs. She flew back and hit a fence after one final kick from both Cure heart and Cure Sapphire.

"Cure Sapphire, call out 'Pretty Cure Sapphire Wave'" ordered Samsou.

Cure Sapphire nodded and yelled "Pretty Cure Sapphire Wave!" She spread her arms out and a spade came out of each hand, then the two spades collided into one huge spade, and a wave; tsunami size, crashed towards Firena.

"Cure Heart, you call out 'Pretty Cure Heart Kick'" said Hinta.

"Pretty Cure Heart Kick!" A heart appeared; much larger that the attacks her fellow partners did. Cure Heart jumped in the air, and flipped her leg back, and swung it forwards and a mighty kick flung the heart into the Sapphire Wave and went straight into Firena. They couldn't see what happened because of all the water and smoke.

"No!" yelled Cure Heart and Sapphire. Cure Emerald and Ruby jumped with them and were stunned.

"Do you think that only the two of you could defeat me?" laughed Firena. A small piece of fire appeared on her wrist. Once it blew away, a metal devise was on her wrist; both of them. It looked like it had claws on it.  
Pretty Cure prepared themselves.

"Now then, do you want to understand what you up against?" questioned Firena. She raised her arms and the devises shot the claws at Pretty Cure. The claws were attached to a wire. Pretty cure jumped out of the wave, but Cure Emerald was too late. The claws flew around cure Emerald and dug into a tree. Cure Heart, Sapphire and Ruby ran towards Cure Emerald.

"I'd stop running," warned Firena, sarcastically. The wire shot a blast of fire through it, and it burned Cure Emerald. When the others heard Cure Emerald scream, they automatically stopped.

"What do we do?" asked Cure Heart.

"I don't know," replied Hinta, sadly.

"You don't have an idea?"

"No."

"Can't you communicate with Lina?"

"I could try, but she's in pain. It might not get through to her."

"Just try!"

"Okay." Hinta was silent. Everyone looked at Cure Emerald, pleading that it would work. Cure Emerald had her eyes closed and her knees failing to keep her up.

"Cure Emerald!" yelled Lina.

"It went through!" cheered Cure Heart.

"Say 'Pretty Cure Emerald Power'" whispered Lina.

"Pretty Cure Emerald Power," whispered Cure Emerald.

The clubs on her gloves glowed and she grasped the wires, no matter how many times the fire shot at her hands. Green energy bolted down the wires and collided with the fire. Cure Emerald's power was much powerful, more that the fire. It hit Firena and the wires snapped, and Cure Emerald slipped out of the wire's grasp.

"Every one, join hands!" order Aroo. Pretty cure did as her said. "Now, Cure Ruby, say what I say, but wait until all the orders are given to each Cure," She nodded. "Say 'The passion shall destroy all darkness, and be replaced by light!"

"Then, Cure Sapphire" said Samsou, "say 'Someone as gentle, like Pretty cure, has all strength!"

"Cure Emerald, say 'Us four has the kindness and pure heart to destroy you!'" ordered Lina.

"And Cure Heart, say 'With passion, strength, and kindness, all will join and become the courage to defend all!'" added Hinta.

They gripped each other's hands and did as Hinta, Lina, Samsou, and Aroo said.

"The passion shall destroy all darkness, and be replaced by light!"

"Someone as gentle, like Pretty cure, has all strength!"

"Us four has the kindness and pure heart to destroy you!"

"With passion, strength, and kindness, all will join and become the courage to defend all!"

They put both of their hands out and a diamond appeared in front of Cure Ruby, a spade in front of Cure Sapphire, a club in front of Cure Emerald, and a heart in front of Cure Heart.

"Pretty Cure Jewel Destroy!"

They punched the diamond, spade, club, and heart towards Firena. She threw a fire ball of some sort. The red diamond, blue spade, green club, and pink heart collided with each other and went straight threw the fire ball. Firena murmured something and jumped off into the air and disappeared. 

"Do you mind telling us what's going on?" demanded Angel.

Hinta, Lina, Aroo, and Samsou jumped out of their devices.

"Well, you four are the new legendary warriors, Pretty cure. But your group name is called Pretty Cure Jewels," replied Hinta.

"The person you just fought is Firena; from the clan of darkness named Zoran. They want to destroy the Jewel Castle, because in the middle of the castle is a giant crystal; which provides energy for all worlds," explained Aroo.

"If the descendants from Zoran get a hold of the crystal, they can abuse its power and control it to destroy worlds, and turn it into forever darkness," added Lina.

"So what you have to do is to defeat any villain that you encounter. Once you defeat the attacker for good, it will be sent to a dimension to be executed," said Samsou finishing the explanation.

"So, what you're telling us, is that we have to transform, like we just did, for who knows how many more times, to protect your world or-or your kingdom, whatever you want to call it. But I'd rather not fight!" complained Teresa.

"I'm up for it," cheered Angel.

"Great! And the rest of you?" pleaded Aroo. Teresa looked away, acting annoyed.

"Will we die doing this?" asked Aqua, apprehensively.

"No, you have you magical powers, your amazing agility, and super strength to protect yourselves and each other," added Aroo.

"I'm in," said Emily.

"I guess, I am as well," added Aqua.

"And Teresa…" said every one.

Teresa stood with her head down, thinking.

"T-Teresa?" questioned Hinta.

Teresa jumped in the air and yelled:

"Let's do this!" 

**To be Continued…**


	3. Jason Lenik

***Hi. I hope you enjoy my story. If you have any questions, please ask, I wouldn't want you to get lost reading it, and sorry for not posting soon.***

"Ma, oh, man! I'm late! I'm late!" said Teresa impatiently while waiting for the subway to stop.

Once it did stop, she flew out of the doors and ran down the street. She saw the top of the school and started to run faster. She finally almost made it. Teresa rounded a corner a corner and ran into a person! She flew back and was only a few inches from the ground when she felt a hand go around her hand, and an arm go around her back. She had her eyes tightly shut. She flung them open while her cheeks burned. The person who caught her was from the same school. A guy. A _really_ cute guy. She stared deep in his deep eyes, and he did the same to her. Teresa caught up with time and flung out of his arms and flew back; cheeks blushing.

"I—I—I'm sorry! I didn't s—see you!" apologized Teresa.

"No, it's okay. It was an accident," replied the boy. "I'm Jason Lenik". He wore the same white dress shirt and blue jacket with a sea weed green pair of pants, and a red tie, with brown shoes. He had light blond hair, and baby blue eyes. He was a little taller than Teresa.

"I—I'm Teresa Hendark.

Jason shook her hand. "My pleasures to meet you miss Hendark."

Teresa giggled, and then stopped when she heard the bell ring.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I have to go!" yelled Teresa as she ran off.

When Teresa appeared on school grounds, it was empty. She flung threw the doors and ran to her classroom.

"You're late by…10 minutes, Teresa!" scolded her teacher, Mrs. Telona.

"I apologize," replied Teresa.

"Now take your seat, and let me get back to my lesson."

"Yes". Teresa walked up to her seat. Angel, Aqua and Emily were already there, giggling.

An announcement came on. It was the principal.

"Excuse the interruption. There is a new student joining the boys department. His name is Jason Lenik. Everyone make him feel welcome. Thank you".

That sure caught Teresa's attention. She'd already me him. She was the first. And how they met. He saved her from hitting the ground. And how the light shown off his light hair. It was truly romantic.

"Teresa. Teresa! Teresa!" yelled Mrs. Telona.

Y—Yes!" answered Teresa in shock as she jumped from her chair.

"Thank you. Now pay attention," replied Mrs. Telona.

Y—yes," said Teresa as she sat down.

The lunch bell rang, and Teresa, Angel, Aqua, and Emily decided to eat outside, considering it was such a beautiful day. The only area that was meant for lunch was by the boys soccer field. Emily flung a blanket down on the grass. They all opened their lunch bags.

"What's with you today, Teresa?" asked Aqua.

"Oh, well. N-=Nothing," blushed Teresa.

"Boys!"

"W—What?"

"She's right!" cheered Angel and Emily.

"Who is it?" asked Angel, Aqua and Emily.

Teresa explained everything that had happened that morning.

"OMG!" yelled Angel.

"That's romantic," added Emily.

Aqua poked Teresa and pointed to the soccer field. "Is that him?" She pointed to a guy who had the ball, flying past the other players. He swung his leg back and shot the ball into the other players net. It was Jason.

"Yeah," answered Teresa dreamily.

"Wow," said the girls.

Jason sat on the bench for a break while another player took his place. He noticed Teresa and waved. All the girls blushed and waved. Jason got up, took his soccer bag, and talked with the coach. A few seconds later, he left the field and walked towards the girls.

"H—He's coming," stuttered Teresa and Aqua.

Angel and Emily froze as they felt a presence behind them.

Teresa cleared her throat. "Hi Jason."

"Hey," greeted Jason.

"This is Angel Burlan, Aqua Smith and Emily Tam."

"Hello," greeted the girls.

"It didn't take you long to join a school team," added Teresa.

"Yeah, well, we had physical education before lunch, and we played a game of soccer. Apparently I was good," explained Jason.

"You were amazing!" yelled Angel. "You maneuvered around every player on the field!"

"Thanks. I'd say I'm average," laughed Jason.

The lunch bell rung and the players and others students started to head back to the school.

"Well, I'll see you girls later," said Jason waving while he walked away.

"Bye!" hollered the girls.

"You picked a good one," joked Angel as she help Emily pack.

Teresa took Hinta.

"Hinta, you're really good. I don't have to worry about you making any noise."

"I woulnd't want you have to worry about me all the time," replied Hinta.

"All of you are—Oh no! I never fed you your lunch!"

"No its okay, you—"

"I promise I'll feed you at the park on the way home."

"Thanks."

"We'll all do it; on the way home."

"Sure," added Emily, Angel, and Aqua.

The last bell of the day rung. And all of the girls met up by the exit of the school. They strolled to the park.

"What's with this park? Every time we come here, no one is around," stated Angel.

"That's true. May be people avoid it because they think that a bus load a kids come, so they try not to come until its empty," explained Emily.

They walked until they found a long wooden bench. Hinta, Lina, Samsou and Aroo got their food that Teresa promised. They ate their food in their true form. Hinta stopped eating and looked up.

"What's wrong?" asked Emily.

Lina, Aroo, and Samsou also stopped eating and looked up.

"Someone's com—"said Hinta as she saw a person around the corner.

Hinta, Lina, Aroo, and Samsou jumped behind Teresa, Aqua, Angel, and Emily. The person that they'd seen turned out to be Jason.

"J-Jason?" questioned Teresa. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I noticed this park on the way home from school," explained Jason.

"Wow, what a coin incidence," added Emily.

"Did you—"said Jason as he started to fall.

Teresa jumped in front of him on her knees before he hit the ground. Dust floated across the ground and the sky turned gloomy and grey.

"Jason! Jason!" hollered Teresa.

"Something evil is coming!" yelled Samsou.

"So, I've finally found you," said a voice from above.

There was a floating man in a blue outfit with water designs on it. He had shoulder length dark blue hair. His eyes were light blue with no pupil.

"It's Splasher," said Lina.

"Splasher?" questioned the girls with a laugh.

"Hey!" screamed Splasher.

Splasher raised his hand and water formed. Rocks were thrown at him by Angel and Emily and the water disappeared. Angel and Emily ran back to Aqua and Teresa. Teresa put Jason on the bench. The girls grabbed each other's hands and yelled:

"Sparkle Duel Shield!"

Their feet lifted off the ground and they let go of each other's hands and soared in different directions, while sparkles flew onto their bodies.

When Teresa stopped flying, she floated in the air and all the sparkles on her body turned into shining red hearts. Her hair grew longer and the coloured blasted into a light pink, with a dark pink bow tied in her hair at the said of her head, near her face. The hearts blasted off her arms to reveal long pink gloves and pink boots also appeared on her legs. On her body, were a short pink dress and a bow with a red stone of some sort in the middle.

Angel floated in the air, and all the sparkles turned into leaf green clubs. Her hair turned a darker green and a ribbon tied her hair into a ponytail. The clubs on her arms and legs blasted away and a pair of green gloves and green boots appeared. A green top and skirt appeared on her body. Under the top, her stomach showed and a bow with a green stone was in the middle of it.

Aqua floated in the air and all the sparkles turned into sea blue spades. Her hair was tied up into 2 pigtails and each ribbon that tied her hair up, had a spade on it and her hair colour turned into a shining silvery baby blue. All the spades that were on her arms and legs blasted away and dark blue and light blue gloves and boots appeared. The spades on her body blew away and a dress; with all different shades of blue, appeared on her body. Under the shorts, was a pair of shorts. There was a bow with a stone of some sort in the middle.

Emily floated in the air and all the sparkles on her body turned into purple diamonds. Her long red hair bounced into curls with some hair pulled back into a bow, a red bow. All the diamonds and her arms and legs blew away and red and pink boots and gloves appeared. The diamonds and her body blasted away and a red dress appeared, On the top of the dress, the bottom was pulled up into an up-side-down V – and it showed her stomach.  
Teresa, Angel, Aqua and Emily flew down and landed beside each other with sparkles shooting under their feet. Hinta, Lina, Samsou, and Aroo were in pouches attached to their outfits.

"The person with the courage will blast away the darkness! Cure heart!" yelled Teresa.

"With the power of kindness, the earth will remain in peace! Cure Emerald!" yelled Angel.

"The one with strength truly shows gentleness! Cure Sapphire!" yelled Aqua.

"The passion of all will overrule the darkness! Cure Ruby!" yelled Emily

They all yelled:

"Pretty Cure Jewels!"

Splasher raised his hands again and water spheres formed and blasted towards them.

"Pretty Cure Emerald Strike!" yelled Cure Emerald.

A green club came out of each hand. Green spheres blasted out of each club to block the water from reaching Jason. But it didn't work. It went straight threw the water!.

"Pretty Cure Heart Kick!" yelled Cure Heart.

A heart appeared and Cure Heart flipped her leg back and swung it forward. A might kick flung the heart into the water and blocked it from Jason.

"Cure Sapphire, call out 'Pretty Cure Sapphire Saucer'!" ordered Samsou.

"Pretty Cure Sapphire Saucer."

A spade appeared and water shot out forming a giant saucer and took the spot of the Pretty Cure Heart Kick. The water stopped and the saucer disappeared.

"Now, give the Stones of Life over!" yelled Splasher.

"Never!" yelled Hinta. "Try the Jewel Destroy!"

They all grabbed each others hands.

"The passion shall destroy all darkness, and be replaced by light!" yelled Cure Ruby.

"Someone as gentle, like Pretty cure, has all strength!" yelled Cure Sapphire.

"Us four has the kindness and pure heart to destroy you!" yelled Cure Emerald.

"With passion, strength, and kindness, all will join and become the courage to defend all!" yelled Cure Heart.

They put both of their hands out and a diamond appeared in front of Cure Ruby, a spade in front of Cure Sapphire, a club in front of Cure Emerald, and a heart in front of Cure Heart.

"Pretty Cure Jewel Destroy!"

They punched the diamond, spade, club, and heart towards Splasher. Splasher threw a water stream at them. The red diamond, blue spade, green club, and pink heart collided with each other and went straight threw the water and at Splasher. He jumped away and disappeared.

Jason's eyes started to flutter and Pretty Cure jumped away.

"What did Splasher mean by 'Stones of Life'?" asked Emily when they got to another part of the park.

"Yeah, but Firena wanted you 4," added Teresa.

"Firena is the kind of person who goes at things right away, without listening to the _whole_ set of rules," explained Hinta.

"She should have listened because the Stone of Life is what provides energy for the Jewel Crystal—"added Aroo but Teresa interrupted.

"What's the Jewel Crystal?" she asked.

"That's the giant crystal in the middle of Jewel Castle," said Aroo. "Now I will continue. The Stones of Life provide energy for the Jewel Crystal. And the crystals also provide energy for the universe. So, without the Stones of Life, everything will die."

"Wow. How many stones are there?" asked Emily.

"Well, Lina, Hinta, Aroo, and I have one each and all 4 of you also have one each. The stone is in the middle of you bow when you transform. So there's eight," replied Samsou.

"soon, there will be 4 villains you will encounter. And then, whenever you defeat them all, you will have to fight the ruler of Zoran, Black Prince," said Hinta.

"Black Prince?" questioned Aqua.

"He is a large creature, something that looks like a Kulina, but much larger. He is made of only darkness," replied Lina.

"Well," said Teresa, "we'll _**never **_let our guard down."

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Who's Quake!

***Hey, for this chapter and on, I'm going to cut the transformations short, so it won't slow down the readers. And this is the tale of Princess Kaguya:**

_**Long ago, there was an old couple that lived in a small village. The old man made a living by selling products made of bamboo that he cut. One day, he saw one bamboo tree shining very brightly. He cut the bamboo and found a baby girl inside. Since she was very bright the couple named her 'Princess Kaguya' (Kaguya= Shining at Night) and raised her into a beautiful young lady. There were lots of noble men who wanted to marry her, but she never wanted to go anywhere.**_

_**Princess Kaguya confessed that she was from the moon and that she had to go back to the night of the next full moon. The couple did not want her to leave so they asked warriors to protect her. The night of the full moon, messengers from the moon came to take Princess Kaguya. The warriors could not get near them, since they were so bright. Princess Kaguya thanked the old couple and left the earth with the messengers.**_

**Enjoy! R&R!**

Teresa's eyes fluttered and then opened. She slumped her legs off the edge of her bed and got up. She walked up to her calendar and looked at the next box that didn't have a check mark in it. Saturday was the one. She then looked at her clock. The numbers glowed 11:13 P.M. She opened her bedroom door and walked out. There was a note the table next to a bowl and a box of cereal.

_Dear Teresa,_

_An old friend of mine called. You've had a busy week and I thought you wouldn't want to spend your Saturday there. I'll still be in town. I'll be home around 6, so go and do something with your friends. Love you._

_Love, Mom._

_P.S. I have my cell phone with me._

Teresa poured herself a bowl of cereal and turned the television on. When she finished, she walked to her bedroom and got dressed. She put a pink shirt on that had only one sleeve and a matching pink shirt and a matching short pink skirt. She brushed her long hair and put a pink hair band on. Once she finished the doorbell rung. She ran down the hallway and looked through the peephole on the door. It was Angel, Aqua and Emily.

"Hi. What are you doing here? How did you get here?" asked Teresa, inviting them in.

"We called earlier, and you mother gave us you address," answered Emily.

"Oh. Well, make yourselves comfortable. I'm guessing you already ate."

"Of course," answered Angel.

Aqua, Angel, and Emily took a seat on the couch as Teresa got something to drink for all of them, along with a bowl of fruits. Rusty—Teresa's calico cat—walked out of Teresa's bedroom, and leaped on Emily's lap.

"So, there has to be a—"said Teresa until Hinta walked out of Teresa's room. Lina, Samsou, and Aroo jumped out of their devices to play with Hinta.

"Why don't you all play in my room, or with Rusty," suggested Teresa.

'Sure. Rusty! Come here, boy!" yelled Aroo at Rusty. He jumped off Emily's lap and chased them into Teresa's room.

'So what do you want to do today?" asked Aqua.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you," Teresa said. "Next weekend, I'm going to visited Schomberg, you know, where I came from. I had a few friends there, but some are busy, or they're away, though my mom still wants to see her friends. So, do you all want to come with us?"

"Sure," answered Angel, Aqua, and Emily.

The girls talked for while and the Guardians played hid-and-go-seek. Around noon, they came out to talk with the girls.

"Do you girls understand everything?" asked Samsou.

"About?" questioned Angel.

"Everything about your Pretty Cure job."

"This is just a recap. Your attacks, Teresa are Pretty Cure Heart Kick and Arrow," said Hinta.

"Your attacks are Pretty Cure Emerald Strike and Power," added Lina.

"Your attacks are Pretty cure Sapphire Wave and Saucer," replied Samsou.

"And yours are Pretty Cure Ruby Flash and Explosion," said Aroo.

"Oh, that. I think we've all got it," replied Aqua.

"Did we mention about the princess?" asked Lina to Hinta.

"No, I don't think so," answered Hinta. "In the Jewel Castle, there is a princess, Princess Kaguya. She helps anyone who is in need of it, and she provides the most energy to the Jewel Crystal."

"Okay. Now, is there anything else that we should be aware of?" asked Aqua.

"Nothing yet," replied Aroo.

"Why don't we go out somewhere? It's really nice out today," suggested Emily.

"Sure. You don't you 4 stay here?" added Angel.

"Oh, no. We can't. We must be with you at all times," replied Samsou.

"I don't think anything is wrong today. It's been quiet for a while now."

"I guess."

"How long have we been Pretty Cure for?" asked Teresa.

"About a month," answered Hinta.

"Okay, let's go."

They gathered up their things and left food out for the Guardians and Rusty. They took a subway to the mall. They spent about an hour and a half trying clothes on, walking from store to store, and buying some soft pretzels. At 3:13 P.M., they left and walked to the central park. There were benches, and a large fountain in the middle. More formal that the park that they've already been at. All of a sudden, dust started to float across the ground and the sky went gloomy and grey. All the people in the park fell, unconscious.

"Oh no! Not now!" said Teresa in shock.

The ground started to shake and small cracks formed. The girls were split apart from each other. 4 yellow streams of energy flew across the sky and into each of the girl's hands. It was the Guardians! The girls avoided the cracks being formed and ran to each other.

"Sparkle Duel Shield!"

Their feet lifted off the ground and they let go of each other's hands and soared in different directions, while sparkles flew onto their bodies.

Teresa, Angel, Aqua and Emily flew down and landed beside each other with sparkles shooting under their feet. Hinta, Lina, Samsou, and Aroo were in pouches attached to their outfits.

"The person with the courage will blast away the darkness! Cure heart!" yelled Teresa.

"With the power of kindness, the earth will remain in peace! Cure Emerald!" yelled Angel.

"The one with strength truly shows gentleness! Cure Sapphire!" yelled Aqua.

"The passion of all will overrule the darkness! Cure Ruby!" yelled Emily

They all yelled:

"Pretty Cure Jewels!"

"We meet, Pretty Cure," said a voice from… below. 4 roots shot out of the ground holding a guy covered in dirt. He had brown hair and wore a brown suit. He looked around 16 years old; incredibly young. "I'm Quake. This will be the fight of your lives. Kulina!"

The Kulina flew into the ground. It created some sort of mud and dirt monster. It through mud balls at Pretty Cure. They leaped out of the way, and incredibly deep holes were where they were standing. Cure Emerald and Cure Ruby jumped and punched the Kulina as Cure Heart and Cure Sapphire kicked it into the ground.

"Pretty Cure Ruby Flash!"

"Pretty Cure Heart Kick!"

"Pretty Cure Emerald Strike!"

"Pretty Cure Sapphire Wave!"

The Ruby Flash blinded the Kulina and the other attacks flew into it and the Kulina turned blue and exploded into tiny hearts, spades, clubs, and diamonds. Once the monster was gone, Quake had a big smirk on his face.

"Well, the 4 of you sure are powerful," he said. He snapped his fingers and the dirt started to move. Then, 3 small Kulina looking creatures appeared.

They attacked Cure emerald, Sapphire, and Ruby. The monsters moved incredibly fast and the Cure's never had a chance to use their special attacks. Quake decided to deal with Cure Heart.

"So," said quake, "how do you think you're doing as a leader?"

"I'm not the leader!" snapped Cure Heart, panting while fighting her heart out. "We do as much as we can and we don't pick favorites!"

Cure Heart jumped back. A scream came from behind. She flipped around and saw Cure Sapphire tied up on the ground. It was glowing black energy that had her tied up.

"Cure Heart! Turn around!" yelled Cure Sapphire.

She flipped around and grabbed Quake's arm as it lunged towards her. She pushed him aside and jumped in the air.

"Pretty cure heart Arrow!" Pink hearts gathered up and a bow and arrow appeared in Cure Hearts hands. She pulled the wire back and shot the arrow. While it soared threw the air, 5 more appeared. The arrows destroyed all of the little creatures.

"Oh no you don't!" screamed Quake. He held his hands up and black energy came out. The energy wrapped around Cure Emerald and Cure Ruby, and threw them to the ground.

Cure heart landed a few feet away. "Cure Emerald! Cure Ruby!"

Quake gave another smirk and snapped his fingers. Roots shot out and spun around Cure Heart's legs. Then loner roots kept her arms up in the air.

"Hum…you're pretty cute when you're calm, aren't you, doll?" replied Quake.

"Shut up, and never call me 'doll'", snapped Cure Heart.

"Touchy. Well, hand over the Stones of Life."

"Never!"

"People always want the hard way." He reached down and grabbed Hinta in one hand, and with the other, he put up to Cure Heart's bow.

"Give her back!" screamed Cure Heart while struggling to get free.

A black ball of energy formed between his hand and her bow. Yellow energy slowly streamed from her bow—which contained a Stone of Life—and entered the energy ball. And while this was happening, Cure Heart heard the other Cure's yelling and their voices started to fade as her eyes started to fade, until nothing was left in her.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Pretty Cure's New Power

"Cure Heart!" screamed the other Cure's as they laid on the ground.

Quake dropped Cure Heart and approuched Cure Emerald. He put each of his hands on her shoulders and janked her up on her feet. He pulled Lina out with one and put the other up to her bow. A black energy ball appeared between the bow on his hand. Yellow energy flowed from the green stone in the middle of the bow into the energy ball. He eyes slowly went blank until there was nothing left.

"Well, four more stones left, and this is going faster than I expected. I thought you were going to put up some what of a fight, but I guess not," said Quake as he tossed Hinta and Lina in the air like a toy, while his back faced Cure Sapphire and Cure Ruby.

They struggled to get up, but it didn't work, they were tied too tight. Then they remember every thing about Teresa and Angel. The flash backs of their memories got the furious that they were gone. Hinta and Lina's devices glowed and so did Sasmou and Aroo's. Hinta and Lina flew out of Quake's hands and back to Cure Heart and Cure Emerald. And their bows glowed as well. Then, Cure Heart and Cure Emerald's eyes started to flutter, then they opened as they regained life.

"I—I can't belive it!" stamered Quake.

Cure Sapphire and Cure Ruby broke out of the darkness that binded them. The full Pretty Cure group stood strong together and yelled:

"You can never break us apart!"

The Guardian's pouches glowed, then, out of each pouch, came a small piece of glowing yellow energy. It floated up tho each Cure and rapped around their necks. They energy disappeared and a necklace tied around. Each had a jewel in the middle with gold desgins around it on a gold chain. Cure Heart's jewel was pink. Cure Emerald's was green. Cure Sapphire's was blue. Cure Ruby's was red. The Guardian's devices changed! Now they looked like a sort of cell phone.

"This is impossible!" yelled Quake.

"Now!" yelled the Guardian's.

They grabbed each others hands.

"The passion shall destroy all darkness, and be replaced by light!" yelled Cure Ruby.

"Someone as gentle, like Pretty cure, has all strength!" yelled Cure Sapphire.

"Us four has the kindness and pure heart to destroy you!" yelled Cure Emerald.

"With passion, strength, and kindness, all will join and become the courage to defend all!" yelled Cure Heart.

They put both of their hands out and a diamond appeared in front of Cure Ruby, a spade in front of Cure Sapphire, a club in front of Cure Emerald, and a heart in front of Cure Heart.

"Pretty Cure Jewel Destroy!"

They punched the diamond, spade, club, and heart towards Quake. The red diamond, blue spade, green club, and pink heart collided with each other and went straight threw the water and at Quake. He jumped away and disappeared. Everything at the central park turned back to normal.

"So, I guess we got an up-grade back there," said teresa when they started to walk back home.

"Yes. What you have are Pretty Cure necklaces. They have a special power in them that you got to see a bit of," explained Hinta. "But they have even stronger power in them. You didn't fight long enough to release its power."

"What do the power look like?" asked Aqua.

"We're not sure," replied Samsou.

"But you must always wear those necklace. If not, then when you fight next, you won't have the power to defeat whoevery oyu fight," addedAroo.

"That was a close call, though. He almost got the Stones of life," stated Lina.

"Yes. We must be more careflu," added Hinta.

"Oh yeah, thanks for saving us back there, Emily and Aqua," sadi Teresa.

"Yeah, thanks," added Angel.

"No problem," replied Emily and Aqua.

"Don't worry Guardian's. We will do out best," sadi Emily.

They reached the stop where the girls had to part. They all said their goodbye's and head their differetn ways.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. The Birth of Helga

"Teresa, darling!" You do remember that we're visiting Schomberg today, right?" hollered Angelica.

"Oh yeah! Emily, Angel, and Aqua are coming!" replied Teresa.

"Yes, of course."

"Kay. I'm going to call them now, okay?"

"All right."

Teresa got to her white wooden desk and dialed Angel's phone number. Then Aqua. Then Emily. Luckily, they were all allowed.

At 12:30 P.M., Teresa and Angelica went to pick up the other girls. Luckily, all five of them fit in Angelica's Toyota Corolla. It was a good 40-50 minute drive from Toronto to Schomberg.

When they arrived, they drove past a public school, then a gas station, and then turned onto Main Street, the turned onto Church Street. Angelica decided to stop at Teresa's old school and then continue her way to her friend's house. She turned onto Western Avenue and pulled up to a red, orange and yellow bricked building. The letters on the wall said _Saint Patrick Catholic Elementary School_. The girls jumped out of the car and thanked Angelica for the ride, and she drove off.

"So, this was your old school? Hmm. It's nice," said Emily.

"It's small, and most of the teachers weren't the nicest, but some were okay," added Teresa.

They walked around to the back and saw a huge field. There were 3 portables and a playground behind one with a playground behind one, with a parking lot beside. There was a map of Canada, basketball nets, a basketball court, and hop scotch squares painted on the ground. There were also a labyrinth with 10 words around it, like hope, unity, faith; all the virtues of the 10 months of school. Out on the field were 2 soccer nets, a sand pit, and 4 trees in the shape of a square. And there was also a large hill that showed where the school boundaries were.

"This is a nice area, isn't it?" questioned Aqua.

"Yeah," replied Teresa. "I'll tell you, my friend's and I were never very occupied out here at recess."

They peered around and walked out into the field. The Guardian's jumped out of their cell phone devices and played and ran around.

"What have you learned about this Pretty Cure?" boomed a powerful voice.

"Well, Black Prince," said Quake, "they are pretty powerful, even for them."

There was gloomy dust floating across the ground. It was completely dark. Sitting in a large chair; like a thrown, was a huge person of some sort. He was completely black except for his glowing yellow eyes. Quake, Firena, and Splasher stood at his feet.

"They've got these necklaces that hold power in them, but that power hasn't yet been released," continued Firena.

"And I should let you know, that I almost got hold of 4 Stones of Life, until some of that power was released," added Quake.

"I have the perfect way to give you power," said Black Prince. "Stand shoulder to shoulder."

Splasher, Firena, and Quake did as he said. Black Prince raised his arms and a black energy ball appeared. The energy ball shot a stream of black energy at the 3 Warriors of Darkness. They screamed out in pain. Their screams continued until they were gone. The energy swirled around where they were standing and created a body. A female body. She stood in high heels and a black leather suit with a black cape and long purple hair. Her eyes were a dark purple, as well.

"Now, we truly have enough power to defeat Pretty Cure. Isn't that right, Helga?" questioned Black Prince.

"Of course," replied Helga as she disappeared.

The Guardian's played around in the field as the girls talked.

"It's too bad that none of your friends were fee today. I'm sure we all would have wanted to meet them," said Emily.

"Yeah, but at least we don't have to hide the Guardian's," added Teresa.

The Guardian's stopped playing and approached the girls.

"We must explain the power of the necklaces to you girls," said Aroo.

"Each of your necklaces can transform you, so you don't always have to be together. Our cells phone devices have a special place to put the jewel. Once it is placed in, you still must say 'Sparkle Duel Shield', but once you do, a heart, diamond, club or spade will appear. Then you have to jump into it, and you transform," explained Samsou.

"The power in it will increase the longer you fight, and it will also increase the power of the Heart Arrow, Emerald Power, Sapphire Saucer, and Ruby Explosion. And whenever you need max power or are in great danger, you will receive the Pretty Cure Jewel Swords," added Hinta.

"So _that's_ the power we will receive?" questioned Aqua.

They nodded. Then suddenly, they jumped into their cell phone devices, and whispered "someone's coming". The girls looked behind themselves and saw 2 shadows coming around the building. It was Teresa's friend's Mary and Athena!

"Mary? Athena? What are you doing here?" questioned Teresa.

"We still live here. What are you doing here?" asked Athena.

Teresa hugged her 2 old friends. She introduced them to the others. She explained why she came, and they caught up on everything they missed.

"It's pretty random that you 2—of all people—to come here, just the 2 of you," replied Teresa.

"Well, yeah. You must remember that they was some tension between the 2 of us, but we were both upset that you left so much, that somehow we just became good friends," added Mary.

"What about the others? Especially Jen, and Olivia," questioned Teresa.

Teresa explained to Aqua, Angel, and Emily that those 2 girls were very annoying and that they always caused trouble between the group, and that is the reason that Mary and Athena weren't good friends.

"We finally stood up to them. And it's just us now," replied Mary.

"The ground suddenly had gloomy dust floating across it. The 4 girls nodded at each other.

"Okay. Angel, Aqua, Mary, and Athena, why don't you go to Mary's house, and Emily and I will scan the area and make sure we didn't lose or drop anything," said Teresa.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go," Angel said as she rushed Mary, Athena, and Aqua out of the area.

They left the school grounds right before the sky went grey. Teresa and Emily took Hinta and Aroo out.

"Okay, so we put out jewels in the slot?" questioned Teresa.

"Yes!" answered Hinta and Aroo.

Teresa put her pink jewel in the slot and Emily put her red jewel in the slot. The jewel glowed and the cell phone devices floated in the air then glowed pink and red. They both yelled:

"Sparkle Duel Shield!"

A giant pink heart and red diamond appeared in front of the girls. They took a deep breath and jumped in.

Sparkles appeared on Teresa's body, and then they turned into pink hearts. Her hair grew longer and the coloured blasted into a light pink, with a dark pink bow tied in her hair at the said of her head, near her face. The hearts blasted off her arms to reveal long pink gloves and pink boots also appeared on her legs. On her body, were a short pink dress and a bow with a pink Stone of Life in the middle.

Sparkles appeared on Emily's body, and then they turned into red diamonds. Her long red hair bounced into curls with some hair pulled back into a bow, a red bow. All the diamonds and her arms and legs blew away and red and pink boots and gloves appeared. The diamonds and her body blasted away and a red dress appeared, On the top of the dress, the bottom was pulled up into an up-side-down V – and it showed her stomach, and there was a red Stone of Life in the middle of her bow.

The giant heart and diamond exploded and Cure Heart and Cure Ruby stood beside each other.

"The person with the courage will blast away the darkness! Cure heart!"

"The passion of all will overrule the darkness! Cure Ruby!"

Cure Heart and Cure Ruby stood their ground and waited for anything to happen. Then, in the air, darkness swarmed around. It blew away and revealed Helga.

"I am Helga. A Warrior of Darkness, and now the only one,' said Helga.

"What do you mean, the only one? What happened to the others?" questioned Cure Heart.

"Firena, Splasher and Quake were destroyed, and I gained all of their energy, attacks, agility, strength, and brains. If they had any, that is."

"Cure Heart! Cure Ruby!" yelled Angel and Aqua running to them

Angel and Aqua took out Lina and Samsou and put their jewels in the slots and yelled:

"Sparkle Duel Shield!"

A giant green club and blue spade appeared in front of them and they jumped in.

Sparkles appeared on Angel's body, and then they turned into green clubs. Her hair turned a darker green and a ribbon tied her hair into a ponytail. The clubs on her arms and legs blasted away and a pair of green gloves and green boots appeared. A green top and skirt appeared on her body. Under the top, her stomach showed and a bow with a green Stone of Life in the middle.

Sparkles appeared on Aqua's body and then they all turned into blue spades. Her hair was tied up into 2 pigtails and each ribbon that tied her hair up, had a spade on it and her hair colour turned into a shining silvery baby blue. All the spades that were on her arms and legs blasted away and dark blue and light blue gloves and boots appeared. The spades on her body blew away and a dress; with all different shades of blue, appeared on her body. And under the dress, was a pair of shorts. And there was a blue Stone of Life in the middle of the bow.

"With the power of kindness, the earth will remain in peace! Cure Emerald!"

"The one with strength truly shows gentleness! Cure Sapphire!"

Cure Emerald and Cure Sapphire ran up and stood next to Cure Heart and Cure Ruby. They yelled:

"We are Pretty Cure Jewels!"

"Interesting," said Helga.

She held up her hand and a grey ghostly figure came out and shot into 2 light posts by the parking lot, and into 2 basket ball nets. It screamed "Kulina!"

"Cure Ruby and I will go after the light posts and Cure Emerald and Cure Sapphire, you take care of the basket ball nets," instructed Cure Heart.

They ran off to deal with it. Helga floated up to the top of the school roof to watch the fun. She sat at the edge with one leg over the other.

The 2 light posts flung wires are Cure Ruby and Cure Heart. They both gripped the wires and twirled around and threw the Kulina's into each other. Cure Ruby and Cure Heart jumped back as the Kulina's begun to rise. They had shown a blinding light at Cure Heart. She grunted in pain as she heard Cure Ruby yell something.

"Pretty Cure Ruby Explosion!" A giant red diamond appeared, then it exploded releasing red flowing energy. It flew towards the Kulina's and knocked them down.

Cure Heart jumped into the air and yelled "Pretty Cure Heart Arrow!" Pink hearts gathered up and a bow and arrow appeared in front of Cure Heart. She pulled back the wire and shot the arrow. While it soared threw the air, 5 more arrows appeared beside it. It hit the Kulina's and they disappeared.

Cure Emerald and Cure Sapphire both kicked the Kulina's down. They hopped up and circled them.

"Pretty Cure Emerald Strike!" The energy balls circled them and hit the Kulina's. After the Kulina's struggled to get up, Cure Sapphire jumped in the air, in front of Cure Emerald.

"Pretty Cure Sapphire Wave!" The wave took the Kulina's across the ground and they disappeared.

"_So, I might have under estimated Pretty Cure's power," thought Helga._

She got up and snapped her fingers. Out at the big hill, there was a field was the fair was held. It was empty now, until darkness gathered up in the middle, forming a giant dragon.

It had front legs but no back legs. Just a long tail. It had glowing yellow eyes and large with claws on them. Its body was a glowing grey. It roared and flapped its wings, forming a wind storm. Pretty cure was standing in the basket ball court, staring at the dragon in amazement.

**To Be Continued… **


	7. They Got CureKnapped!

The wind blew at Pretty Cure, so hard they lost their balance and flew into the brick wall.

"Stand up, weaklings," said Helga.

They slowly struggled their way to their feet.

"Good, good," said Helga again.

They ignored what she was saying. They walked up to the edge of the basketball court; so they could see the fair grounds. Amazingly, the dragon was making a twister. It threw the twister at Pretty Cure and brought them to the edge of the hill.

"I guess we have to go," said Cure Sapphire.

"Yeah. Ready?" questioned Cure Heart.

Before anyone could say anything else, the dragon spewed back and grey energy at Cure Sapphire, Cure Emerald, and Cure Ruby and blasted Cure Heart out of the way. After the smoke was gone, Cure Heart saw that the other Cure's were trapped in a sphere. She looked closely and saw that—very slowly—the sphere was absorbing the energy of the Stones of Life from the Guardian's and from their bows!

"Cure Heart! Go stop them! If Helga gets a hold of more than 4 Stones of Life, she's unstoppable!" yelled Hinta.

Cure Heart walked back she ran and jumped off the hill and soared threw the air. She stretched her hand out. Once Cure Heart got within arm's length from the energy ball, a blast of grey lightning shot at her. She flew back and collapsed at the top of the hill.

"W-what happened, Hinta?" questioned Cure Heart.

"Seems like the energy from the Stones of Life is reacting to the darkness energy. It can't control itself," replied Hinta. "You'll have to fight the dragon first."

Cure Heart stood up off her stomach. The energy ball that held the other Cure's moved to the side; out of the way of the dragon and Cure Heart.

"Time to kick some butt," thought Cure Heart.

Cure Heart jumped off the hill once again and flew towards the dragon. It spewed purple fire at Cure Heart. She twirled her body and avoided the attack. It flung its tail at Cure Heart. She pushed her body upwards and ran up its tail. She jumped and kicked the side of its body. It got pushed in the air, but recovered quickly and flung its tail at Cure Heart, again. She quickly stretched her hands out and gripped the tail, and stopped it. Cure Heart took a chance. She gripped it tighter and twirled her arms around in a circle and threw the dragon across the ground. When it landed, dust flew around it. Dust covered it, but Cure Heart thought she'll try the Heart Kick.

"Pretty Cure Heart…" started Cure Heart before a blast of purple fire got spewed at her.

Cure Heart flew through the air and skidded across the soccer field and flew into a fence at the other end of the grassy field. She laid there. Motionless.

"Well, it's done," said Helga. She snapped her fingers and the dragon disappeared. _"I'll come back once I inform Black Prince," she thought._ She looked down at her wrist, and stared at a device attached to it. "Looks like the Stones of Life are taking their time. Well, Black Prince will be satisfied that I have 6, they just have to reach him."

Helga and the energy ball with the Cure's inside disappeared, leaving a destruction and Cure Heart behind.

About 5 minutes later, someone walked around the corner. He wore sneakers, dark wash jeans, and a red t-shirt, arrived. He was stunned by the destruction. Then he noticed someone in pink by the fence. He curiously walked up to the fence. He was shocked! A girl lying there. He put a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. He put 2 fingers at the side of her neck to check her pulse. She was still alive! Thank God! He turned her over to see how badly she was hurt.

"Hey, wake up," he said.

He noticed a necklace on a gold chain with a pink jewel in the middle—surrounded by gold designs—that hung by her neck. He couldn't remember where she saw this.

Her eyes started to flutter and slowly opened. The boy automatically shot his eyes at her's.

"Thank God! You're okay," cheered the boy.

Her vision was blurry, but Cure Heart realized who this was. "Jason?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"Oh…uh…."

"Who are you?"

"Oh…I'm a legendary warrior, Cure Heart of the Pretty Cure Jewels."

"Who?"

"I'm here to save the world from an eternity of darkness and save everyone's lives, along with my partners."

Jason looked at the necklace, then at her face. He noticed a small scar on the right side of her forehead. Now he knew who this was. "Oh my God!"

"What? What's wrong?" asked Cure Heart as she sat up.

"I know you."

"What?"

"You're…you're…T-Teresa."

Cure Heart sighed and looked down at her hands that were folded on her lap. "Yes."

There was a moment of silence, until Jason broke it, once he noticed Cure Heart breathing a little loader. "Are you okay?"

A tear splashed on her hand. "Cure Emerald…Cure Sapphire…Cure Ruby… They're in trouble," she started to sob.

"Who are they? Unless, I can't know." He put a hand on her hand. "I'm still not sure what's going on, but I'll do my best to help."

Cure Heart took her free hand and wrapped it around her body. "The darkness them! They're going to die if I do get to them!"

Jason wrapped his free hand around her and tugged her close to him.

"If I don't get to them," whispered Cure Heart, "then it will be all my fault if the world gets destroyed."

"You're strong," said Jason. "I've never seen you fight, but at the look of this place, you must have a lot of power. You have the will and heart to do what you think is right."

Cure Heart looked up at Jason. His deep blue eyes were filled with hope. Then she looked down, again. She saw Jason's hand go under her chin and gently pushed her head upwards. He put his hand down on her's and she lifted her head up, since he was taller, until their lips met. Jason kissed her and she kissed back. Jason wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer. Cure Heart felt the fireworks go off in her head like was ever couple feels and realized that he was the one she **really** liked, or loved. She couldn't think at that time. Their lips parted and Jason squeezed her into a hug.

"I'm sure you can save everyone," he said softly.

"Thank you. For everything," added Cure Heart. "Oh, and how did you get here? In Schomberg?"

"We used to live here and we decided to visit. This is a coincidence. You should go, though"

"Yeah."

Jason and Cure Heart let go of each other's hands and got up. He walked Cure Heart to the edge of the hill. They both saw a black hole in the ground, about to close. Cure Heart gasped. They kissed once more.

"Thank you," said Cure Heart.

She stepped back and jumped off the top of the hill. A small tear left her eyes as she entered the black hole before it closed.

"_Stay safe," thought Jason._

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Pretty Cure Jewel Swords

Cure Heart popped out of the other end of the black hole, and it was in the middle of a dark sky. She flew out and rolled along the dusty ground. She got herself up and dusted herself off. Cure Heart peered around, though there wasn't much to see. She walked around a rock and saw a large person sitting on a thrown. And in front of the person were Helga and the energy ball with the Cure's still inside.

"I thought there were 8 Stones of Life?" questioned the large person.

"Here are 6, Black Prince. The last 2 will be retrieved today," said Helga.

"_Okay, I should take a chance," thought Cure Heart. _

Cure Heart peered around the corner, and looked away. She leaned against the rock. She inhaled, and then exhaled.

"Pretty Cure Heart Arrow," whispered Cure Heart.

Pink hearts gathered up and a bow and arrow appeared. Cure Heart backed up and ran around the rock then jumped in the air. She shot the arrow at Helga's back, since she wasn't facing her. Black Prince saw Cure Heart once she was in the air, though he did nothing about it to protect Helga. The arrows show her in the back. Helga screamed, then glowed grey and busted into small heart. Some of the remaining arrows shot into the energy ball. It busted and the 3 Cure's fell; which ticked off Black Prince.

"Pretty Cure Heart Kick!" A huge heart appeared in front of Cure heart, and she kicked it forward and the Cure's bounced on top of it.

The Stones of Life returned back to the Cure's and the Guardian's, with the help of the Heart Kick When they collided, the 3 Cure's recovered quickly.

"Are you okay?" asked Cure heart as she helped them up.

"Yeah," replied Cure Emerald, Cure Sapphire, and Cure Ruby.

"Why did you let me destroy Helga? Why didn't you want to save her?" questioned Cure Heart.

"She, along with the other 3, is useless to me," replied Black Prince. "But they take too long to capture the Stones of Life. And I don't have the time or patience."

An invisible force field appeared in front of him, and blasted grey energy balls at Pretty Cure. They jumped and dodged every ball one at a time. They were constantly running and jumping around, avoiding every attack. Cure Ruby had a bit of time.

"Pretty Cure Ruby Flash!" It blinded Black Prince for a few moments, enough time to give the others time to attack.

"Use every attack you have!" yelled the Guardian's.

"Pretty Cure Heart Kick!"

"Pretty Cure Emerald Strike!"

"Pretty Cure Sapphire Wave!"

"Pretty Cure Heart Arrow!"

"Pretty Cure Emerald Power!"

"Pretty Cure Sapphire Saucer!"

Cure Ruby stopped the Ruby Flash then quickly moved on. "Pretty Cure Ruby Explosion!"

All the attacks soured at Black Prince. There was an explosion and smoke everywhere. Once it cleared, Pretty Cure saw Black Prince's hand up, not injured.

"It…it can't be…" stuttered Cure Sapphire.

"Your little moves can't do anything to me," said Black Prince.

All of a sudden, Pretty Cure's bows started to glow. It was the Stones of Life! A blast of energy came out of them and floated in front of Pretty Cure. Sparkles blasted off to reveal 4 swords. Cure Heart's had a pink heart on it, Cure Emerald's had a green club, Cure Sapphire's had a blue spade and Cure Ruby had a red diamond on it. And on the handle had the names of each legendary warrior. They grabbed their swords and yelled:

"We are Pretty Cure Jewels!" The swords heart, club, spade, and diamond glowed. "Pretty Cure Jewel Swords!"

"This group is very interesting," stated Black Prince. "Very well, let's see if you can stand up to my Cure's of darkness!"

"What does he mean by that?" worried Cure Heart.

4 dust storms formed 10 feet away from each Cure. The dust blew away, and 4 girls stood in front of them. Each girl resembled each Cure. But they were in black, with pink, green, blue, or read in it. Each held a sphere with a black handle. They opened their eyes at the same time and smirked.

"Go, Black Cure's!" yelled Black Prince.

They leaped in the air and disappeared in the smog in the sky. Pretty Cure stood back to back in a small circle. Cure Sapphire looked up.

"JUMP!" she screamed.

Pretty Cure jumped out of the way and 4 of the spheres landed where they were standing. Each Black Cure went to fight a Pretty Cure. Black Heart went to Cure Heart, Black Emerald went to Cure Emerald, Black Sapphire went to Cure Sapphire, and Black Ruby went to Cure Ruby.

Black Heart leaped in the air and threw the sphere. Cure Heart jumped out of the way. Black Heart ran after her and swiped her leg under Cure Heart's feet. Cure Heart tripped and fell on her stomach. Black Heart jumped over her and had the blade of the sphere pointing down. Cure Heart slashed her sword against the blade of the sphere, unable to get up. The heart on the handle of the Jewel Sword glowed. The sphere cut in half. Black Heart jumped back.

"Black Heart Shaking!" yelled Black Heart. A black heart appeared in front of her. She grabbed it then flung it into the ground. A crack flew down and ran across the ground to Cure Heart.

Cure Heart dug her sword in the ground and a large pink shield stopped the crack.

Black Emerald threw he sphere at Cure Emerald. Cure Emerald leaped out of the way.

"Pretty Cure Emerald Power!" A club appeared in front of Cure Emerald. She twirled around on one foot and kicked the club at Black Emerald.

Black Emerald threw her sphere at the approaching club, and it stopped.

"Black Emerald Scream!" 3 black clubs formed in front of her. Then, horrifying screams echoed out, deafening Cure Emerald.

While in pain, Cure Emerald threw her sword at the club—that was at the side—and it soared at the 3 black clubs; destroying them.

Cure Sapphire and Black Sapphire both leaped in the air and kicked at each other. Both of their feet hit on another's, and then they pushed off each other. They landed and sprung at each other. Black Sapphire punched Cure Sapphire, though Cure Sapphire kicked her fist away, and then kicked Black Sapphire's stomach to push her away.

"Black Sapphire Extreme!" A black spade appeared in front of Cure Sapphire. She brought her fist back and punched it into the black spade; releasing a tsunami out.

"Pretty Cure Sapphire Wave!" 2 spades appeared in front of Cure Sapphire and the spades collided and a wave crashed out and the 2 waves collided.

"Pretty Cure Ruby Flash!" A blinding light shown out of a large red diamond at Black Ruby.

Black Ruby covered her eyes as she yelled, "Black Ruby Shine!" A black diamond appeared and realised a blinding black light; colliding with the Ruby Flash.

Cure Heart, Cure Sapphire, Cure Emerald, and Cure Ruby could no longer keep their attacks up, and got blasted into one another by the opposing attacks.

"I already warned you that you were no match for my Black Cure`s," said Black Prince.

Cure Heart got on her hands and knees then made her way to her feet.

"You have no idea what kind of power we hold in our hearts," said Cure Heart as she retrieved the 4 swords. "If we put out trust and courage together, we can defeat anyone from the darkness that we encounter! Especially the likes of you, Black Prince!"

"She`s right," said Cure Sapphire. "We have all the strength to defeat Zoran! " Cure Heart handed her and the other Cure`s their swords, and they all stood together.

"You`ll never defeat us!"

"Cure Heart, try the Jewel Destroy, save up energy for your combined attack," stated Hinta.

"The passion shall destroy all darkness, and be replaced by light!" yelled Cure Ruby.

"Someone as gentle, like Pretty cure, has all strength!" yelled Cure Sapphire.

"Us four has the kindness and pure heart to destroy you!" yelled Cure Emerald.

"With passion, strength, and kindness, all will join and become the courage to defend all!" yelled Cure Heart.

They put both of their hands out and a diamond appeared in front of Cure Ruby, a spade in front of Cure Sapphire, a club in front of Cure Emerald, and a heart in front of Cure Heart.

"Pretty Cure Jewel Destroy!"

They punched the symbols as it soared for the Black Cure`s. They held up their sphere and a black shield came out of each one. The symbols collided and hit the shield. The Black Cure`s used every ounce of power they had left, and bet the Jewel Destroy.

"Each sword has its own power," whispered Lina.

Cure Heart tried her sword`s power. The blade glowed pink and she yelled, ``Pretty Cure Heart Slash!" She flung the blade out at Black Heart. She glowed pink and black, then busted into hearts.

"Pretty Cure Emerald Slash!"

"Pretty Cure Sapphire Slash!"

"Pretty Cure Ruby Slash!

Black Emerald, Black Sapphire, and Black Ruby glowed green and black, blue and black, and red and black before busting into clubs, spheres, and diamonds.

"Ì guess I underestimate too much", sighed Black Prince.

Black Prince raised his arm and started to absorb energy in the form of sphere`s. He threw each one at Pretty cure; one by one. The Pretty Cure Jewel Swords disappeared and reappeared in small pouches attached to their dresses. Each Cure leaped out of the way of each energy ball. They tried to get to each other, but they never had a chance to. All of a sudden, their bows started to glow. A shield of rainbows blasted out and protected then so they could get to each other. They pulled their swords out.

"With shining passion, may light come through!" Cure Ruby yelled.

"Strike as gentleness then flash into strength!" yelled Cure Sapphire.

"May kindness blast into a light of hard power!" bellowed Cure Emerald.

"We all have the courage to shine through and destroy you!" echoed Cure Heart.

"Pretty Cure Rainbow Star!"

The blades of the swords glowed as Pretty Cure pushed them out. A shine of rainbow shown down the blades; and a star appeared in front of the tip of the swords. A rainbow blasted out of the stars with hearts, clubs, spades, and diamonds inside. Black Prince held his hands out in front of himself. Pretty Cure gripped the handles harder and the rainbow grew bigger. They could see Black Prince struggling. They gripped harder and started to scream. They yelled, "Extreme!" It grew bigger and turned yellow, along with their bodies, with dust flying around them and the Rainbow Star grew even bigger. They screamed harder and louder.

"I-I`ll never forget this, Pretty Cure Jewels!" screamed Black Prince as he exploded.

The Rainbow Star disappeared and Pretty Cure calmed. Zoran turned into a field of flowers with a forest in the back. Zoran, and Black Prince were defeated.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Goodbye? No, it can't be

The Guardian's popped out of their cell phone devices and into Pretty Cure's arms.

"Now that Zoran got destroyed, the Jewel Castle boundary connected to this place now. Now, basically, we are in the boundary," stated Hinta.

"How far are we from the castle?" asked Cure Emerald.

"Well," started Samsou, "since this place just got created, we have no idea where we are."

The Cure's sighed. Then, they all saw a small purple and pink bird like creature fly from the East.

"Chirps!" cheered the Guardian's.

"Welcome back! I was at the edge of the kingdom when it extended. So, I figured it had to be you. The Jewel Castle is this way," explained Chirps.

Pretty Cure ran; following Chirps who flew, to Jewel Castle. When they arrived, the first thing they saw was a giant crystal castle. It sparkled and shown in the sunlight. There were many small, medium, and large creatures around; amazed and thrilled to see Pretty Cure and the Guardian's. The large castle doors were opened by 2 medium sized orange creatures. Chirps lead Pretty Cure to the throne room where Princess Kaguya sat in her crystal thrown. Every square inch of the castle was crystal. They bowed in the presence of the princess. She wasn't as tall as Black Prince, but the size of a regular woman. She wore a long pink satin gown, with a golden crown on top of her head; with a long silver cape. She had long golden yellow hair and blue eyes.

"I, along with every creature or person in the universe, thank you or your bravery," thanked Princess Kaguya.

"It was an honor to do anything to help you or anyone who needs it," said Cure Heart.

"Now that Zoran is destroyed, all universes can live in peace now without any worries."

"We would do it again if we had to," added Cure Sapphire.

"We will have a special ceremony in honor of your strength and heart. And there is something else that Chirps will show you," stated Princess Kaguya.

Chirps lead them out and down the hall, where they saw room with the words _"Legendary Warriors"_ were spelt in crystals. In the room were pictures of the chosen warriors. At the end of the room were the words _"Pretty Cure Jewels"_, also written in crystals. There were 4 domes that were going to hold Pretty Cure's outfits. The Guardian's photo's were with photo's of Pretty Cure or them on Earth.

"This is amazing!" smiled Cure Sapphire.

"I can't believe this," added Cure Ruby.

"It is in honor for you," said Chirps.

Pretty Cure explored the castle and the outdoors. Later, the ceremony was held. Princess Kaguya said a few words to thank them for their courage to fight the darkness. Then each Cure said something about the experience, along with the Guardian's. When the ceremony was over, all that attended help themselves for food in the lobby.

"Guardian's, may I speak with you?" asked Princess Kaguya.

"Of course," said Hinta.

Pretty Cure watched them with curiosity as they left the lobby into a room at the side.

"You must choose if you're going to stay here, or go back to earth. Unless, you've already chosen?" questioned Princess Kaguya.

"No, not yet," answered Lina.

"You're leaving us?" questioned Cure Heart from the door; with the other Cure's behind her.

"Cure Heart I..." said Hinta.

Cure Heart stepped back and walk away out the front doors.

Cure Emerald, Cure Sapphire and Cure Ruby looked at the Guardian's before going to look for Cure Heart. The Guardian's went with the. They didn't know that she'd left the castle so they split up to find her. Cure Emerald and Lina looked in the East wing, Cure Sapphire and Samsou look in the West wing, Cure Ruby and Aroo looked in the busies areas and Hinta went ot look outside.

Hinta saw Cure Heart sitting on the grass about 10 feet away.

"Cure Heart..." started Hinta.

"Why would you leave us?" asked Cure Heart softly.

"We didn't say we would."

"You were thinking about it."

"Everyone knew this day had to come."

"Actually, I thought that you would stay with us."

"Cure Heart!" yelled the other Cure's and the other Guardian's.

"We'll go with you if you want," said Lina.

"I don't want to force you," stated Cure Heart.

"We would miss you too much if we stayed here, though," added Aroo.

"And so would we," replied Cure Ruby.

"And you have many friends here, and we wouldn't want you to be taken away from them," said Cure Sapphire.

"If you'd like, you may visit 5 times a year," suggested Princess Kaguya from behind.

"Princess Kaguya," started Cure Heart. "Do you think we would be a bother?"

"Oh, no. You deserve it. You did something that no one else could have and you should be rewarded for it," said Princess Kaguya.

"We thank you," said Pretty Cure and the Guardian's.

They all walked back to the Jewel Castle, and went into the centre of it. Behind a door was a room where the Jewel Crystal was held. Princess Kaguya put her hand you to it, and a rainbow appeared in front of Pretty Cure. Their bodies glowed, then they appeared in their school uniforms, while their Pretty Cure outfits went to their honor room was.

They all thanked Princess Kaguya. They gave each Guardian a huge goodbye, and they entered the rainbow.

"Goodbye!" yelled the guardian's.

"Goodbye! We love you!" yelled the girls while crying.

"We love you, too! See you again!" cried the Guardian's.

They cried out things until the girls were out of sight.

When they arrived back home, they all knew something. They knew that the loved the Guardian's and each other. And they will all reunite with one another one day in time. And that goodbye is never forever.

**The End**


	10. Check Profile

**Check out my profile for pictures of Pretty Cure, the Guardians and Teresa, Angel, Emily and Aqua.**


End file.
